


Understandings

by LilyAnson



Series: Challenges.  Some drabbles, some not so much. [13]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Shmebuary, differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: For Shmebuary.  Used to being constantly misunderstood Shmebulock finally finds a friend.





	Understandings

  
  
For as long as he could remember Shmebulock had always been different. No matter what he tried he never seemed to fit in with the rest of the gnomes. Even his closest gnome-mates Jeff, Carson, Steve, and Jason didn't seem to understand him. It made sense he supposed. Even his father Shmebulock Sr. had not been fully accepted by the other gnomes. When Mabel and Dipper Pines showed up in Gravity Falls following the gnome queens unfortunate demise the others took it as a sign. Shmebulock tried to tell them messing with the Pines would not be a good idea but, as usual, none of the others could understand him.

Being a part of the gnomiarchy he had not choice but to go along with whatever decision of the others. Until they once more had a queen whatever Jeff said went. As much as Shmebulock respected Mabel he knew she could never be their queen. He was alright with that. He would rather have Mabel as a friend and perhaps an ally. Jeff, however, had been insistent and so Shmebulock had no choice but to go along with the plan. As Shmebulock predicted Mabel not only turned them down but, with the help of her brother Dipper, outwitted them and managed to escape.

One day, while wandering through the forest contemplating various gnomish things Shmebulock heard a strange noise. Deciding to investigate he cautiously made his way forward being careful to stay hidden. The sound was vaguely familiar though he couldn't figure out just why. That was, until he finally found the cause. Peering through some branches he found Mabel sitting on a fallen log crying. Unsure if his company would be appreciated Shmebulock hesitated. What finally decided him was his father, Shmebulock Sr.'s friendship with Ford Pines. In memory of that friendship he couldn't walk away while Ford's great niece was this upset. Steeling himself for rejection he finally emerged from his hiding place and walked closer.

"Shmebulock?" he questioned.

Mabel glanced up instantly, wiping furiously at her eyes. For a while all she did was stare and Shmebulock began to shift uncomfortably. "What did you say?" Mabel finally asked.

Biting his lower lip Shmebulock waged an internal debate on whether or not to repeat the question. It was highly possible she wouldn't understand what he was asking. Afterall, even his fellow gnomes couldn't understand him. Sighing Shmebulock finally repeated himself. "Shmebulock?"

"Oh," Mabel stated quietly. "I... I... Never mind. You'll just think it's stupid."

"Shmebulock?" Shmebulock asked in surprise.

"Of course I can understand you. Why wouldn't I?" Mabel asked looking genuinely confused.

"Shmebulock!"

"Really? But aren't they just the same as you?"

Shmebulock nodded. "Shmebulock."

"And they really can't understand you?"

Shmebulock shook his head.

"Wow. That must be really lonely. Not being able to be understood by your family I mean."

Shmebulock nodded. "Shmebulock," he agreed quietly.

"Well..." Mabel trailed off, apparently thinking hard about something. Finally her eyes focussed on him once more and she snapped her fingers loudly. "I know!" she exclaimed. "Whenever Dipper wants to understand things better he writes things down.

Reaching into her sweater she pulled out a pad of paper, a pen, and a tiny party hat. Shmebulock didn't question it. He'd learned long ago never to question anything that had to do with any of the Pine family. Putting on the party hat he took the pen and notepad and waited.

"This way you can write things down and maybe then they'll understand you better. Oh! Better yet, you can use it to play pictionary!"

Shmebulock grinned. He loved pictionary. Leaning over the pad he quickly drew a sketch of Mabel and himself sitting on the log and laughing together. Handing her the picture he waited, nervously holding his breath. When Mabel grinned Shmebulock couldn't help but smile himself.

"Thanks Shmebulock! I'm going to put this in my scrapbook and keep it _forever_!"

"Shmebulock," Shmebulock mumbled embarrassed.

"It is to good!" Mabel disagreed. "You're the best gnome artist I've ever met. Want to be friends?"

Shmebulock nodded vigorously. "Shmebulock!" Reaching into his pockets he pulled out his nom juice and offered it to Mabel who took it with a large grin.

"Of course I'll accept. To friendship!" she exclaimed.


End file.
